Phoenix Dust
by Nikikeya
Summary: Harry's summer just keeps getting weirder, now he can talk to Owls too, Not that Hedwig and Pigwidgeon aren't brilliant conversationalists... AU MagicalCreature!Harry AFTER 5 LONG YEARS HIATUS: Chapter 4 is up!
1. In Which Things Go Horribly Wrong

**A/N:** Don't ask...

**Summery:** Harry's life just keeps getting weirder. Set in the summer after 3rd year.

**Disclaimer:** After HPB Its a wonder I still read it...

**Warnings:** Elf Ears and...Fish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I HAVE **EARS**!!!"

_Okay so it probably wasn't the smartest statement I'd ever made. In all truths it was probably the stupidest thing I'd ever said. But give a guy a break. It isn't every day you wake up to see you ears suddenly grown long and pointed._

**Phoenix Dust**

**By Nikikeya-chan again**

**Ch. 1: In Which Go Horribly Wrong**

It was morning on the 31st of July, otherwise known and ignored by my _family _(and I use that term very loosely.) as my Birthday.

I was looking into the mirror over the bathroom sink, at the newly aquired langth of my ears, I knew I was due for a growth spirt, but somehow this just wasn't the idea...

"BOY!!! WHAT'S ALL THAT RACKET IN THERE!!!!???" Uncle Vernon bellowed.

I froze, _Uncle Vernon, if he came up here..._

I'd be dead, or grounded, I'm sure if my Uncle could manage to figure out a way I'd be both.

_If the Dursleys saw me like this... _

Well there was a good chance they'd throw me right back in the boot cupboard, regaurdless if my supposedly blood thirsty Mass murdering Godfather showed up to hex them or not.

It was then I realized, I had to get out of here, out of Privit Drive, out of Little Whinging, out of Surrey!

Quickly as possible I combed my thankfully semi-long (from not having cut it for nearly five weeks.) straggily (from not having combed it for nearly five weeks.) hair over my ears, bolted out of the bathroom, back into Dudley's spare bedroom.

I then quickly ran around gathering up quills and spell books to shove in my trunk, I heard Uncle Vernon's heavy steps on the stairs, suddenly the door flew open and Uncle Vernon thundered in.

"What are you doing up here boy." he growled.

I paused and then said in a hopefully convincing tone, "Um... Cleaning?"

My uncle glared at me for a secound, like he didn't believe me, (which probably he didn't.) Before turning to walk back out of the room, he paused at the door, "One more shout like that and you'll be out on your ears you hear me."

I winced at his wording but humbled myself and nodded, "Yes, uncle Vernon, I'm sorry."

He huffed causing his large mustache to ripple, then, without another word marched back down the stairs.

It was only then that I realized I'd been holding my breathe the entire time, heaving a sigh, I looked down at my trunk, as a very good question came to mind; _Where was I going?_

Surely a thirteen year old wouldn't be allowed to roam around all alone? not with the **Sirius Black**on the loose..._ Thirteen? _I shook my head. _No. I was fourteen now, I'd waited up last night just to watch the clock on the bedstand turn._

_Whatever, it didn't change anything, maybe if I was seventeen, but not fourteen..._

I shook my head again, '_focus damnit!'_

_'Where could I go? The burrow? But that was in all the way down in Devon...' _

Then it hit me; _Hermione lived in London, I could go to her place, then, if I couldn't stay with her, I'd just go to the Leaky Cauldron like last year!_

I'd have to waite it out till the Dursley's where asleep tho, otherwise... _What?_

I scowled, _they probably wouldn't stop me, hell if I asked nice enough they'd probably drive me there!_

_But no..._

_There was always a chance they'd notice my ears... _Absently a ran a finger of the now pointed tip of my ears, "I'm a House Elf..."

Suiting seeing as that's how I was treated here, _'How did this happen??! What do I do!!!!???'_

I picked up a book then tossed it back down seeing as it was one of Dudley's, I needed to focus..._Yeah right..._

So there I was; Hyperventalating in the middle of Dudley's secound bedroom, trying to string two thoughts togather, I had woken up earlier to go to the bathroom and had happened to glance in the mirror, which I now realize had been a very bad idea; My _ears_ had somehow grown two inches and become pointed at the top.

I shook myself had to focus had to get out before they saw

Moving quickly over to the bed I droped to my knees reaching under and pulled up the loose floor boards to get my other stuff out of the hidey-hole, muttering to myself about what to do.

**"Now just hold up, how are you going to get there?" **

"I'll take the Knight Bus like last year..." I stopped. _'Who was that??'_

Turning quickly I looked at the door, it was still shut tight.

**"I'm over here Harry, to your left."**

I turned toward the window, there was nobody there only Dudley's old desk. That's when I started to panic. _'Where was the voice coming from? Was there really a voice, what if I was just going mad??' _Then I had a really scary thought,_ 'What if it was some one wearing an Invisibility Cloak??'_

I stood up slowly, scanning the room carefully so as not to miss anything, not that I knew what to look for.

"Hedwig, did you hear that voice just now?" I asked shakily, looking over to where she sat on the desk.

Hedwig fluffed herself up indignantly, **"Well of course I heard it, it was me!" **

You do not know shock until your owl who you've owned for nearly four years starts talking to you! I somehow winded up sitting on the floor, stuttering like and idiot, "M-my owl just talked to me! Now I know I'm insane!!"

**"Don't be rediculous Harold, Your not crazy. I've always talked to you, this is just the first time you've listened!"** said Hedwig indignantly.

What was I supposed to say to that? _Sorry I couldn't understand you? Sorry I never noticed you could talk?? _"Oh um...Sorry..."

Hedwig looked a little less agitated afterwards so I guess I had said the right thing.

With a small hoot she glided over to land on my shoulder and started picking at my hair with her beak.

**"It's okay. I usually just babble anyways, you'd probably have gotten sick of it..." **

I smiled, I was still alittle shocked, but then again I thought: '_I can talk to Snakes, why not Owls? I wonder what Ron and Hermione would say?'_

"This is really cool, I've always wished I could talk with you for real."

**"Well I'll admit, The one sided conversations were becoming quite a bore. You really should preen yourself better." **Hedwig mummbled.

"Preen?" I turned my head only to find myself staring into to large Amber eyes.

**"Your feathers are a mess! Just look at them, they're all sticking up every which way!" **hooted the owl indignantly.

I blinkeded and then laughed as I realized what she was saying, "Oh you want me to comb my hair, but you know, it won't keep it from sticking up."

**"No probably not, you have a very stubborn crown, but some order to the chaos would be nice."** said Hedwig stiffly.

_'She sounds like Hermione.' _I realized happily, I'd always thought she acted a bit Hermione-ish this sinched it.

**"Your ears have grown, maybe that's why you can hear me better."** she made a churring sound, it took a momount for me to realize she was laughing! but then what she'd just said caught up with me and I slupmed down in defeat.

"My ears! Hedwig what do I do? I doubt this is normal!" I asked, the stress of the situation coming on, "I have to get out of here before the Dursleys find out about my ears."

Hedwig hooted thoughtfully, then ventured,** "Weren't we going to Hermes and Errol's?"**

"The Burrow? If they got permission yes. But we can't wait that long, We can try Hermione's..."

Hedwig started preening herself calmly, which was really grating at my nerves, untill I remembered she wasn't the one with the ear problem, **"Is she home?"**

I paused, And then felt the erge to pull my hair, I didn't know. I assumed she was, but... "Maybe I should send a letter first?"

**"Good idea, I'm ready when you are." **hooted Hedwig and hopping off my shoulder onto the floor to sit and wait, she cocked her head peering under the bed, **"I think there's a Door mouse under you nest, may I have it?"**

"What? Oh, yeah, help yourself..." I smiled getting up, it was nice having some one to talk to. I then went over to my steamer trunk and dug a roll of parchment, my ink well, and a quill out and sat down at the desk.

I busied myself watching Hedwig for amoment as she hopped under the bed to get the mouse, it was only after the last of her tail feathers disappeared under the bed I turned my attension back to the letter.

However my attension moved abruptly back to the bed as Hedwig screeched and a plum of feathers and fur exploded from under the bed.

"HEDWIG!?" I screamed jumping up as a _Grey Rat _scurried out from under the bed, _a grey rat with a missing toe._

"Wormtail! What did you do to Hedwig?!!" I cried panicked, the more rational side of my brain asked, _'How did he get past the wards?' _

I turned back to the bed, _where was she??! _"Hedwig?!"

**"I'm fine! It's that _rodent_ you should be worried about!" **screeched a voice from under the bed.

**"Ooh _Rodent_...Very clever. You come up with that yourself then?" **sneered the Rat.

_'What th'??'_

Hedwig wobbled her way back out from under the bed, her feathers were a mess, **"You are despicable Scabbers!"**

This was getting stupid, _'Now I can understand Rats too! What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on??!'_

**"So sorry Miss,"** seethed the rat, his beady eyes focused on Hedwig, he then turned To look back at _me_. and the he started to scuttle toward me!

I backed up unsure of just _what_ the rat animagus was planning to do.

_Was he going to try and bite me? Should I kick him??_

**"What's the matter, afraid of a harmless _Portkey_?"**

"_Portkey?_"I asked. _What was the devil was a **Portkey**??_

Wormtail froze, looking up at me, if rat's can glare he certainly seemed to be. He continued to glare at me for a moment before rushing forward again!

Suddenly I really didn't want to know what a Portkey was.

With a frightened yelp I hadn't ment to come out, I jumped over him and up onto the bed, "What do you want?! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"

**"BOY!!!"** the door burst open and Vernon Dursley flanked closely by Aunt Petunia came in, how the hell they'd got upstairs so fast was beyound me.

I suddenly realized something was wrong, Wormtail had stopped moving and was standing very still in the middle of the floor, and my Uncle was still charging right towards him!

I watched in horror as Uncle Vernon's foot landed firmly on the Wormtail's tail and Aunt Petunia upon seeing the rat grabbed Uncle Vernon's arm, then they were gone. Vanished.

_Gone. THEY'RE **GONE**!!! ALL THREE! ITS LIKE THEY WHERE NEVER HERE!!!_

And so I stood there looking down at the spot where the three had been just moments before, and then I said the secound most stupid thing I'd ever said:

"W-what just happened??"

Hedwig's feathers seemed to get sucked in tight to her form making her look much smaller.

"What's going on in here? Where's mum and dad gone?" I didn't look up as Dudley entered the room. I just stared back at the spot where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had last been in shock, _What was I going to do now??_

Then

"What's wrong with your ears??"

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

TBC

Okay so there's the first chapter, sorry if its babble fish.

Don't know when the next chapter may be up.

-Cloud


	2. In Which Pigwidgeon Makes A Delivery

**A/N:** Secound Chapter.

**Summery:** Okay maybe I'm being hystarical but waking up on your birthday only to find out you have elf ears and then watching all your relatives save one disappear is a little unearving... Set in the summer after third year.

**Disclaimer:** After HPB Its a wonder I still read it...

**Warnings:** Elf Ears and...Fish.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gone. THEY'RE **GONE**! ALL THREE! ITS LIKE THEY WHERE NEVER HERE!_

_And so I stood there looking down at the spot where the three had been just moments before, and then I said the secound most stupid thing I'd ever said: _

_"W-what just happened?"_

_Hedwig's feathers seemed to get sucked in tight to her form making her look much smaller._

_"What's going on in here? Where's mum and dad gone?" I didn't look up as Dudley entered the room. I just stared back at the spot where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had last been in shock, What was I going to do now?_

_Then_

_"What's wrong with your ears?"_

**Phoenix Dust**

**By Nikikeya-chan again**

**Ch. 2: In Which Pigwidgeon Makes a Delivery **

Dudley stood staring at me, or to be more procise my ears, but I couldn't be bothered with him the whole world was coming undone Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were gone.

One part of me would have liked to start celebraiting, They were gone!

The thought of what had probably happened to them when Wormail regained his human form was enough to dampen all of that.

Its true I hated my relatives, there was no love lost between us if we never saw eachother again, but still I'd never wanted them dead!

I felt terrible, I had to tell Dudley, how would he take it? he'd probably say I was lying, but then as the day went on and Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still did show up...

"I said what's wrong with your bloody ears Potter!"

I looked up at him, "Oh these? They've always been like this didn't you ever notice?"

Dudley scowled, "Whatever, I'm going over to Pier's house."

I almost called out to stop him and tell him what happened, but then I just stayed silent, some brave Gryffindor I was...

xxx

I sat on my bed for the longest while, this couldn't be happening, Uncle Vernon was just away at work, and Aunt Petunia was out shopping, any minute they'd come home and demand I come fix dinner, It would all be fine...

Hedwig was still perched on the floor straitning out her feathers. _Had she really talked?_

In a way I sort of wished I hadn't been Imagining that, I'd loved the short talk I'd had with Hedwig, I didn't want to think I'd never be able to understand her again.

**"I seggest we contact Hagsbeak at the Ministry, his twoleg is head of Magical Law Enforcement."** came a lilthering voice from the floor, harry looked down ito two large amber eyes.

I sat there and processed this information: _Hedwig had just spoken again. I had still been able to understand her. I could still talk to her... YESS!_

"Hagsbeak?" it was a very strange name for a wizard, Or was it a type of orginzation, I was still really confused.

**"A friend of mine, you met him two summer's ago when that acursed House-elf dropped the flowery pudding on the floor!" **replyed Hedwig hopping over to one of her feathers that had came off in the scuffle she'd had with Wormtail under the bed.

She gently plucked it of the ground, holding it in her beak she flew up to the bed beside me and ceremoniously dropped it my lap, **"Go ahead write a letter about what's happened and I'll take it to Hagsbeak."**

"What should I write? A crazy Rat who's really an illeagel Animagus who betrayed my parents and killed thirteen people thirteen years ago, who I could understand when he talked, accidently made my Aunt and Uncle disappear? I don't think that'll work Hedwig." I sighed. "I need to write to someone about this tho..."

**"Hagrid? I like Hagrid." **Hedwig hooted softly.

I couldn't help but laugh, Hedwig was like a little kid sometimes, "I like Hagrid too, but I don't think he'd be able to help-"

Just then a small brown blurr shot through the open bedroom window, and started flying in circles squeeling happily.

**"HiHedwighowareyou?I'mfinemylefttalonhurtsalittlebutheyIwasjustoutflyingaroundandthisbigblackdogcameupandsaidwoofwoofofcourseIdon'tspeakdogsoIdidn'tanswerbutheseemedtobeheadedthiswayandIbroughtthislettterforyourtwolegandmanamIthirsty!" **

"What in the world? What is that? What did she say?" I asked head spinning as I watched the little brown blurr.

**"An extremly annoying Elf Owl, and _he _said: _Hi Hedwig how are you? I'm fine my left talon hurts a little. but hey, I was just out flying around and this big black dog came up and said woof woof of course I don't speak dog so I didn't answer but he seemed to be headed this way and I brought this letter for your twoleg and man am I thirsty._ End qoute." **Hedwig answered dryly.

"Oh...Um excuse me? Elf Owl? If you'd come down I'll take that letter and get you some water-"

**"DEAL!" **squeeled the tiny owl and dive bombed the bed bouncing as he hit, **"WHEEE!"**

It was then that Hedwig and myself both had the emence pleasure of watching as the tiny Elf Owl used my bed as a trampoline for a few minutes turning backflips and bellyflops.

Finally the tiny owl stopped bouncing and stood up ruffling his already mesy feathers, but looking extremly pleased with himself, as he churred like Hedwig had, I was convinced now that was the owl equivalent of laughter.

The letter in question had been folded over several times in an attempt to make it less bulky, now that the owl had stopped flying and bouncing I noticed something else too.

"Hey, Your Ron's new owl! The one Sirius got him!"

The little owl fluffed himself up importantly and promtly fell over sideways, **"Yup that's right!"**

**"Glaux beak but you're insuferable..."**

**"I AM NOT!"** hooted the little owl indignantly. I had to hold back from laughing, This owl acted even more _childish_ than Hedwig!

**"Yes...Yes you are, but let's drop this conversation for now. How are Hermes and Errol?"**

The petit owl seemed to forget being mad and happily started talking about Hermes becoming a Ministry Owl, and then off on some story Errol had told him a few nights before.

I was entriged, but this wasn't the time, I'd ask about that stuff latter. Instead I busied myself with untieing the letter from Ron's Owl's foot and then took Hedwig's water dish downstairs to fill it.

When I got back The tiny owl was telling Hedwig about Hermes trip to Romainia to get Charlie to come home for the year. My heart nearly, the year? I knew the World Cup was this summer but I seriously doubted it warrented staying the whole _year_. _had something happened to the Weasleys?_

Suddenly panicked, I tore open the letter only to reveal a less the desprate cry for help.

_Harry-DAD GOT THE TICKETS-Ireland versus Bulgaria, Monday night. Mum's writting to the Muggles to ask you to stay. _

_They might already have the letter, I don't know how fast Muggle post is. Thought I'd send this with Pig anyways._

"Pig?" _what sort of name was Pig?_

**"You rang!" **crirped the little owl happily.

I just shook my head, it was offical Ron was hopeless.

**"Yup that's right! Pigwidgeon Rowendel Weasley! That's me!" **continued the tiny owl.

_Well that name was a little...weird... _I sighed again and looked back at the letter,_ Muggle Post..._

I paused, the post hadn't come yet, had it? I hadn't heard it.

I looked at my alarm clock; It was well past noon, _what the hell was going on!_

Even more confused then before I turned my attension back to the letter.

_We're coming for you whether the muggles like it or not, you can't miss the World Cup, only Mum and Dad reckon it's better if we pretend to ask their permission fisrt._

At this point Harry put the letter down as deppression overwhelmed him. _They couldn't give their permission, they couldn't agree, or disagree, they where DEAD!_

_What should he do? What could he do!_ Harry relised he was crying, _this wasn't supposed to be happening! The weird stuff was supposed to happen at Hogwarts damnit HOGWARTS!_

**"Harry...?" **Hedwig's tentive hoot brought him back to reality.

"Hedwig, about that letter...could you take one to Sirius instead?"

_Where had that come from?_ The last thing he wanted was his On-The-Run-I-Just-Escaped-From-Azkaban-Godfather coming to Surrey, espeacially now with the Dursleys gone. The Ministry would probably just tack their disappearance onto Sirius's already impressive resume.

But still, he really needed to see him...

**"I suppose, but you'll need to_ write it_ first"** said the Snowy owl clicking her beak.

"Okay..." said Harry softly walking over to the desk, he pushed the letter he'd been starting, to Hermione aside, and taking a new sheet of parchment begain writting.

Pigwidgeon however, being the hyper little Elf Owl he was flew aound the ceiling afew times before landing on the windowsill and Hooting shrilley, **"Hey its that big black dog again! HEY DOG! WOOFWOOFWOOF!"**

_Big black dog...?_

**"Feather brain..." hooted Hedwig exsaperatedly.**

_It **couldn't** be?_

**"AM NOT HEDDY! HEY BIG BLACK DOG! WHAT'S WOOFWOOFWOOF MEAN?"**

I couldn't take it, I stood up craining my neck out to see who it was, and sure enough it was him...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

Heehee! Evil cliffy!

-Cloud


	3. In Which Harry Has Many Visitors

**A/N:** Third Chapter. Oh I made a mistake, **Pigwidgeon** is a **Scops Owl**, and man are they **_tiny_**! if you don't know what a scops looks like heres a few links for pics:

**http/www.portlandbirdobs. last pic is of an Indian Scops, and is my personal favorite! -**

I wanna thank everyone who reveiwed, and yes Harry will slowly be gaining new powers.

**Summery:** Okay maybe I'm being hystarical but waking up on your birthday only to find out you have elf ears and then watching all your relatives save one disappear is a little unearving... Set in the summer after third year.

**Disclaimer:** After HPB Its a wonder I still read it...

**Warnings:** Elf Ears and...Fish.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I couldn't take it, I stood up craining my neck out to see who it was, and sure enough it was him..._

**Phoenix Dust**

**By Nikikeya-chan again**

**CH.3: In Which Harry Has Many Visitors**

Padfoot aka Sirius Black aka My bloody _wanted-for-massmurder-Godfather!_ was standing in his Animagus form out on the Dursley's front lawn!

"SNUFFLES ARE YOU CRAZY!" I screamed finally loosing it completely; I just found out I could talk to Hedwig. Had a murdering rat Animagus (Who I could also understand) in my room. My Aunt and Uncle where most likely dead. Ron was coming in a few days. My Godfather who was supposed to be in hiding was out on my frount lawn. I had no bloody clue what to do. AND I HAD ELF EARS!

I picked up my inkwell and was seriously concidering chucking it at him, I thought better of it though and lowered my arm.

Turning sharply on my heel, I ran downstairs, threw open the frount door, ran outside, grabbed Padfoot by the scruff of the neck, and hauled his arse back inside slaming the door behind me!

Almost instantly there was a pop and my Godfather stood there in all his human glorey, I could have punched him...

Instead I threw my arms around him and sobbed like a fool into his robes...

"H-harry? Whoa kiddo! What's wrong?"

"THEY'REGONESIRIUSTHEY'REGONEWORMTAILCAMEANDTHEYDISAPEAREDANDTHEWARDSFAILEDANDMY**EARS**!"

"Whoa!Whoa there Pronglet! Now tell me again, from the start. What happened? Who Disappeared?" said Sirius putting his hands on my shoulders.

"My Aunt and Uncle! Wormtail got in my room, he was saying something about a Portkey-"

"Wormtail was here! What about the wards! How'd he get past!" Sirius demanded.

"I-I don't know!" I stammered.

Sirius stopped and just stood there thinking for a moment, "Is Hedwig here?"

I blinked, "Um, yes..."

"Good, we need to send word to Albus..." he then began walking upstairs.

I watched him go, and then looked around, for what I wasn't too sure, probably to make sure Voldemort didn't come popping out at me from the boot cupboard next or something...

Finaly once I had decerned that no Deatheaters were going to come flying out at me from random corners, I followed him upstairs, predictably he was in Dudley's room.

"Er...Could do with some cleaning kiddo." he sighed looking around at the mass of dirty laundry, chip bags, dishes, and soda cans that littered the floor.

"Yeah too bad I'm not the one who's gonna be doing it... **_My_** room's over **_here_**."

Sirius blinked and then followed me over to the other bedroom, as we arrived we were greeted with the weird sight of Hedwig and Pigwidgeon, both hopping around on the floor collecting Hedwig's lost feathers.

Sirius raised an eyebrow as we watched Pigwidgeon fly over and drop a talon full of feathes in my trunk.

"This is Pigwigeon, the owl you gave Ron." I explained.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I remember... What's all the feathers about?"

"Oh! Wormtail and Hedwig got into a scuffle under the bed." I replied.

Sirius looked like he wanted to ask more, but shook his curiousity off and went over to the desk instead, he stood there a moment silently.

Walking over I found him studying a piece of parchmet intently, it took me a secound to relize that it was probably the letter I'd been writing to him. _What exsactly had I_ wrote again?

I was so busy trying to remember I barely registered a hand brushing my hair back behind my ear.

Looking up I found Sirius staring at me with intense grey eyes, I reflexisively tried to step back, but he stopped me.

"You say you woke up and you where like this?" he asked gently running a finger over the rim of my ear.

Confused I looked at the letter he was holding; I was the one I'd started to Hermione, asking if I could stay with her and if she'd ever heard of anything like what happened to my ears.

"Harry?"

I looked up startled, "Um..."

Sirius sighed, "Your ears where like that when you woke up?"

"Oh, ah.. Yes..." I said dumbly, my brain seemed to be slowing down again, _'Godric I'm starting to sound like Crabbe...'_

"Um...Didn't you want to write?" I asked, Sirius was giving me a funny look.

"Oh yes, of course... Lets keep this ear thing under our hat till Albus arrives shall we."

It wasn't a question.

I nodded and went to sit on the bed, while Sirius looked for a clean sheet of parchment to write on, the man hissed suddenly pulling back as if burned. That got my attension back up to speed.

"Sirius?" I cried jumping up, he threw out an arm to stop me from getting near the desk.

"STAY BACK HARRY!"

I moved back away, a little upset that he'd scolded me. My curiosity however got the better of me, and I stretched up on tiptoe to try to see what happened.

Sirius looked back at me and I immediately dropped back down, looking up at him embarrassedly.

That's when I decided to study my rug; I'd never really stopped to appreciate its suttle beauties, it had to be the most beautiful er... Grey? rug I'd ever seen...

I chanced a glance at Sirius he was still looking at me intensly, I blushed harder.

"We need to go downstairs... Now!" He ordered

That caught me off guard, "Uhn? why?"

"I'll explain when we get there." Sirius said stiffly, he seemed really worried, that scared me.

"Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Comon!" I said hurrying out, Sirius waited till we were all out, before coming out and closing the door behind him.

xxx

We ended up in the kitchen, Sirius sat cursing himself for leaving all the parchment and quills upstairs.

Hedwig had the solution, silently holding up a roll of blank parchment in one talon, where she'd got it was anyone's guess.

Pigwidgeon then ceremoniously dropped one of Hedwig's feathers on the table.

Sirius smiled sadly and shook his head, "Good as this all is, without ink we aren't going to write any letters."

**"Harold."** Hedwig said pointedly.

"What?" I asked.

Sirius gave me a weird look, and Hedwig glared meaningfully at my hands, which where on my lap, I looked at them, realizing suddenly that I still had my inkwell clutched firmly in one hand.

_'What are the odds...'_

I sighed and handed the inkwell to Sirius, _'I Must be dreaming...'_

Sirius looked even more weirded out, I didn't blame him, this dream was getting downright rediculous, first I grow elf ears, then Hedwig learns to talk, then Wormtail comes, the Dursleys seemingly vanish, Ron tells me we're going to the Quidditch World Cup, and Sirius arrives... It had actually been a pretty good dream, all things concidered...

_'I think I'll tell Hedwig about it when I wake up...It'll probably amuse her...'_

I looked up at Sirius as he wrote out a letter to Dumbledore. He didn't look much healtier than when I'd last seen him, but his skin had regained some of its color, he'd also cleaned up abit, his hair had been washed and tied back, he also seemed to have new robes, how he'd managed this was a mystery, the robes looked really fancy, which was weird.

"They were my father's, got 'em from the manor on my way here, dear old dad loved his luxuries." said Sirius fingering the robes in disgust, "They'll do though..."

I had to try really hard not to blush, I hadn't realized I'd been staring. Sirius just returned to writting the letter, after a few minutes he looked up again, smiling playfully, "Don't suppose you have and packaging string in that other hand?"

I shook my head laughing, "I know where aunt Petunia keeps hers though."

I stopped laughing, if this wasn't a dream... I shook my head and walked over to one of the drawers near the sink to get the string.

xxx

After tying the letter to Hedwigs leg and explaining things to her she'd flown off out the kitchen window.

_'Neighbors be damned.'_ I thought bitterly at the inkling of what Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would think of letting an owl fly out the kitchen window.

Pigwidgeon who had been remarkably quite all this time finally spoke up, **"Do you think we could have a snack please?"**

I looked down at the young owl appologetically, "Sorry Pigwidgeon, I left all the owl treats upstairs and I doubt Sirius will let us back up there...I could make some bacon if you'd like?"

**"YES PLEASE!"** hooted the tiny Scops owl fluttering around excitedly.

"You want some too?" I asked, looking up at Sirius who was giving me a look that clearly said he thought I was off my nut.

"Some _what_?" he asked looking completely clueless.

"Some of the bacon I just told, Pigwidgeon I'd make, weren't you listening?" I said a bit put out with him.

"Oh _yes _Harry," he said in a deeply sarcastic voice, "I heard every _hoot_."

I stopped, "_Hoot_?" I asked meekly.

"Yes Harry _hoot_." he said sighing, he put a hand up to massage his temples.

I really did blush then, I should have guessed, it was just like speaking Parseltongue. Royally put out with myself I went over to start cooking, grabbing the frying pan from cupboard and getting out the beacon.

"So when did you start speaking Owlish?"

"This morning, I can talk to rats too..."

Sirius growled at this.

I stopped, "I wonder if I can talk to dogs or, er, Grims?"

Sirius laughed and there was an obliging pop, **"How do I look?"**

"Absolutely spiffing." I frowned, "...Can you tell if I'm talking dog or not?"

**"...No." **

There was another pop and Sirius was back to normal, "Well, atleast you could understand me."

"True." I smiled.

We sat in silence after that save for a few interuptions from Pigwidgeon... _'Pigwidgeon...'_

I cursed aloud for forgetting about Ron's note, Sirius didn't even seem to blink at my language.

"I forgot to Owl Ron back." I explained.

Sirius frowned, "I'd rather We didn't go back in the room till the others get here."

"Others?" That stopped me cold, _'I thought Sirius said he was writing to Dumbledore?'_

"Yeah, I imagine Albus will bring atleast Filius, maybe even Minerva or Moony with him... I just hope he doesn't bring Snape..." scowled Sirius.

"Why would they all need to come?" _Filius? Who was that? Minerva? _I shook my head again, Sirius's eyes were trained on me again.

"So...This all just happened this morning, your ears and being able to talk to animals, other than snakes that is, right?" he asked, "There haven't been any other things leading up to this, right?"

I nodded, before today things had been completely normal. If anything in _my_ life could be concidered _normal_ that is...

xxx

A while later after cooking and eatting the bacon, save a handful I left for Hedwig, I'd forced Sirius to eat some soup and bread I'd made, he obliged and took the tea when I offered it to him.

After that however he'd refused to let me do the dishes, pushing me into a chair and we'd discussed what we'd been doing sence we'd last seen eachother.

Sirius, it seemed had continued tracking Wormtail after leaving Hogwarts, but had lost him near Essex.

"It seemed he was trying to get abroad, so I just kept on going in the same direction, then traveled South when I did get any thing to the North. It wasn't till I was in bloody Tours France and still hadn't picked up a lead that I gave up. Decided to come back to England and check on you, maybe discuss some ideas with Albus before heading off again." he sighed.

"What happened to Buckbeak?" I asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him, I found a nice large wooded area to let him llose in just north of here, I'm plaining to go and collect him when I set off again." said Sirius smiling.

I looked away, I hadn't thought Sirius would be leaving again, thinking of it I realized he could hardly stay cooped up here in Surrey...

_'Though it would be the last place the Ministry would look.'_ I thought smiling abit at the irony of it all, they were supposedly trying to protect _me_ from Sirius, yet they never came anywhere near _me_.

I voiced these thoughts to Sirius, he gave a bark of laughter, and ruffled my hair, his face became serious (no pun intended.) after that, he looked up the clock, and sighed, "I really gotta talk to that man about setting up a quicker means of communication... Not that sending an owl when your getting attacked doesn't just work so well...Yeah help'll bloody come... The day after!"

I just smiled, it was actually reather funny listening to Sirius rant, he had a point though, poor Hedwig could only fly so fast, and it was an awefully long trip.

Pigwidgeon had gone out flying while we waited, I hunted around in the drawers for some paper, I finally found a note book in the den, I grimiced as I realized it was what the Dursleys used to write out my chore lists on, today's list looked perticularly nasty, for the first time sence they'd disappeared I was sort of glad they wheren't here to force me to do the stuff.

Returning to the kitchen I sat down tearing the page with my chore list out and focusing on what I should tell Ron, I nearly had a heartattack when Sirius asked me what the chore list was about.

Cursing mentally for not just chucking it, I explained that was the list of chores that I would _not_ be doing today.

Sirius seemed to _like_ this answer, and kept his cursing of my Aunt and Uncle's names to a low roar.

After a few minutes I asked him to kindly stop treding a hole into my Aunt's nice clean floor, and come help me write my letter.

xxx

It was just about sundown when Dumbledore arrived, (I had sent Pigwidgeon off home just a an hour earlier with a nice long letter that gave not but the faintest allusion to the current situtation, Sirius had forbade me to tell Ron outright for fear of the letter being intercepted. I hoped Ron wouldn't be too put out with me.)

Dumbledore had came in followed by Professors, Flitwick, McGonagal, Lupin and (Sirius growled.) Snape...

"Harry, how are you my boy?" greeted Dumbledore smiling.

"Wondering why I'm not aloud in my room sir." I grined back.

"Well lets go have a look shall we?" he asked still smiling.

"Of course sir, this way." I motioned heading up the stairs.

Predictably they all headed for Dudley's room, save Sirius who knew better. _'Why do people always do that? What so damn interesting about his room?'_

"Um, excuse me? My rooms over here." I said motioning toward the closed door.

McGonagal and Lupin both looked visably relieved, Snape looked a little put out, he had obviously been hoping to be able to criticize me on how messy the room looked.

I was suddenly really happy I'd picked up early, now with all these teachers here, I was sure it wasn't allowed but I wouldn't have put it past Snape to try to deduct house points next term for my untidiness.

I opened the bedroom door and allowed them it, Snape's eyes immediatle taking in the pile of Broken toys off to the side of the room, I had to will myself not to groan, the man really was incuragable.

However any comments he might have had he kept to himself... Luckily, because if I hadn't got to him, I'm certain Sirius would have.

Dumbledore and Sirius both went over Sirius gingerly moving the pieces of parchment off my desk, giving them a clear veiw of the wood grain.

The lines on Dumbledore's face deepened, and he scowled quite openly at the back left hand courner of the desk.

Flitwick went over climbing onto the chair to see, he squeeked and nearly fell off, "Oh yes, most certainly, you where right Mister Black."

"I wish I had been wrong. So what does it do?" scowled Sirius.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you of the top of my head, oh dear..." squeeked Flitwick also looking quite disturbed.

"I think I might... Let's hope it is not though. For now we won't speak of it." said Dumbledore, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument.

Then they all turned to look at me, McGonagal moving forward, coming up she gently turned my head to the side to look at my ear, she then turn my head to look at the other side.

Pursing her lips she nodded, and it seemed as though they had just all come to an understanding.

I however had no clue what was going on still and was becoming very annoyed, I was just going to voice my resentment at being kept in the dark, when a voice from downstairs caught my attension.

All but panicking I turned without a word and hurried downstairs to head Dudley off.

xxx

Dudley was standing in the middle of the enterance hall calling for Aunt Petunia, upon spotting me however he simply waddled over to the staircase, "Tell Mum and Dad I'm staying at Peirs' tonight. Don't forget or I'll pound you, got it!"

"Yes Dudley." I replied inwardly heaving a sigh of relief.

"And don't go in my room or touch my stuff! I don't want freak germs!"

I just nodded again, he glared at me and then pushed me aside to go upstairs.

"W-where are you going?" I asked startled, "I thought you said you where going to Peirs?"

"I am, I'm just getting my overnight bag, Stupid!" Dudley called, waddling into his room.

I walked up to the top landing and waited, Dudley came out of his room a few minutes later, he scowled when he saw me standing there, "Your up to something. I'm gonna tell Mum and Dad when I get back tomorrow!"

"You do that Dudley." I said dryly.

"What are you up to?" he asked he said getting up in my face.

"I have my Godfather in my bedroom, he'll be bunking here for awhile, ya know, sence he's on the run and all." I said smiling evily, its true, I can be a brat sometimes.

"Y-yeah right! Your lying!" stammered Dudley.

"Believe what you like. You really should leave now though, I really do need to get started on dinner, Sirius get's cranky when he's hungry."

A thump suddenly sounded from inside my bedroom, "Hmm, that must be him getting up now!"

That's all it took, Dudley more then bolted out of the house, yelling the whole time that he was gonna tell on me to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.

The front door slamed shut and I dropped to the floor laughing.

My bedroom door opened and Sirius and the others looked out at me.

"I...I think that's the fastest I've ever seen Dudley move without there being food involved!" I said between fits of laughter.

Sirius looked at me, "I see you haven't exsactly went out of your way with proclaiming my innocence."

I looked up appologetically, "They wouldn't have believed me if I had."

Sirius shrugged.

"Was it you that made the noise?" I asked smiling up at my Godfather.

Sirius shot a smirk at Professor Lupin.

"I-I din't mean to you know!" He said looking reather put out.

"Sure Moony, I believe you, _really_." chuckled Sirius, Lupin blushed looking even more abashed then before.

I laughed again, but stopped as I heard yet another voice sounding this time in the kitchen.

**"Harry! I'm back!"**

"Hedwig's here!" I chirped the others looked surprised, they must not have heard her.

Standing I hurried down stair just intime to see Hedwig glide in and land on the table.

"Welcome back!" I smiled taking over the plate of bacon, "It got cold, sorry."

**"No worries."** she answered excepting it greatfuly.

I turned to go get her some water, "Pigwidgeon left just before dark, he said he promises he'll visit again soon."

**"Not Too soon I would hope." **churred Hedwig good naturedly.

I turned and started blushing as I finally noticed we had an audience. The others having, made their way downstairs, where now listening intently to the conversation, not that they could understand what Hedwig or I were saying.

"Um...Hi." I squeeked.

Hedwig turned to look at them, clicked her beak in disinterest, and turned back to the bacon.

"Well now, aslong as we are not intruiding on your conversation, I think it would be best to go to the den and discuss matters. I take it your cousin won't be back tonight?" said Dumbledore.

"No sir, Dudley will probably stay at his friends till tomorrow evening." I replyed, moving to follow the man out into the den.

When we got there however I nearly slapped myself for being so rude, "Sorry I didn't even ask if any of you would like some tea..."

"No, no my boy that's quite alright, I'm quite sure I can manage an adequate repast." with a wave of his wand Two large brass teapots and a veriaty of fingerfoods filled the small coffee table.

Sirius motioned for me to sit down beside him and for the next few moments everyone busied themselves with getting some food and finding a seat.

Sirius, Lupin and I all ended up on the couch, me sitting in between the two.

McGonagal and Snape both to the two large Recliners on either side of the fire place, turning them to look at the couch.

Flitwick carefully situated himself on a of the foot stool, and Dumbldore flicked his wand and a large comfey chair appeared between Snape and McGonagal's chairs.

If my Aunt had been there she'd have probably gone off her nut, I t was a very weird setting, all of the adults in full Wizarding Garbs and me sitting there looking, I must imagine, a right raggamuffin, in a ratty old pair of Dudley's trousers and an equally stained t-shirt.

"Well now, I'll get right to the point." said Dumbledore looking me in the eye, "It would seem my boy, that someone has invoked a Curse upon you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

'Nother Cliff-hanger.

-Cloud


	4. In Which Everything Changes

A/N: Hi Nikikeya, aka Cloudy here. Okay so after... five years I'm finally updating this... I apologize for the long hiatus, the fact of the matter is I have been RPGing, and I was working on Dealing With Sirius. (Which is also going to be updated soon.) That added on to the fact that I lost the original draft of this chapter, (Its on the first of four PCs that I have went through, the modem went on that one and at the time we had no money to replace it. We were eventually given a new PC by my cousin, but the old PC got junked.)

I actually had over half of this written up four years ago (I know I did, cause I am am writing the first part of this chapter (The scene where they talk in the Dursley's den, along with the scene following it.) directly from memory. I will mark where the stuff from four years ago cuts off and the new part begins. (Cause I know some people, myself included, are vaguely interested by stuff like that.)

I'd like to believe my ability to coherently string two sentences together has improved since the time I was in High School, but we shall see...

Summery: A lot of things have happened since I woke up this morning, first of all, I found out I have Elf Ears, then I learned I could talk to animals, Wormtail broke into my room, My Aunt and Uncle vanished, Sirius and almost the whole of the Hogwarts teaching staff arrived at Privet Drive, and now it turns out: I've been cursed...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot. However If you really want to pay me for this, I have no objections. xDDDD

Warnings: Elf Ears and...Fish. (- Someone asked about this somewhere, So I'll tell you what Fish means: **F**or **I**rrationally **S**tupid **H**umor. I tend to throw in whatever I think is funny, and some of the jokes are just down right retarded at times, so please, for those instances, I beg your forgiveness in advance.)

* * *

_**"Well now, I'll get right to the point." said Dumbledore looking me in the eye, "It would seem my boy, that someone has invoked a Curse upon you."**_

**PHOENIX DUST**

_By Nikikeya_

**Ch. 4: In Which Everything Changes and Everything Stays The Same...**

"A curse?" I asked, "Are you serious?_ A curse?_"

I don't remember Malfoy getting any shots in on me last year, but then I realized that I probably would have noticed something long before this if he'd done it... Then of course I remembered that everyone had been looking at something on my desk...

"Yes I am afraid so. The fact is it is no longer safe for you here. The wards have been breached and now with your aunt and uncle gone I'm afraid that that blood protection is gone as well. Its true your cousin is still here, but his connection isn't strong enough alone to hold the ward." Dumbledore explained.

I really wish he hadn't reminded me of my Aunt and Uncle just then...

"Its all my fault! I should have warned them not to come in!" I said slumping down, both Sirius and Professor Lupin tried to comfort me but I just shook my head.

"How exactly did they vanish Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

And so I proceeded to tell them everything that had happened since I had awoken this morning to find my ears elongated and realize I could talk to animals besides just snakes.

Hedwig flew in during that time and landed at my feet, she corrected me several times and gave some of her own experiences that might have been relevant to the events, which I of course had to translate for everyone.

"I must say; for being a rat on the run, Scabbers certainly wasn't looking very put upon, especially compared with the dog." Hedwig tittered.

"What do you mean?" I asked pausing to look down at her.

"I mean last year he was looking absolutely unappetizing. But when I saw him now he was very plump and his fur looked sleek and healthy." Hedwig explained, "That dog though looks like he's on his last legs. If I had my guess; Scabbers has been living quietly somewhere with a large pantry and plenty food."

"What's she saying Harry?" Sirius asked.

I looked up and realized that the others had all been waiting for a translation.

"She says she doesn't think Scabbers- Wormtail, has been running around like you have Sirius. She said he looked as if he'd been living comfortably somewhere and eating very well." I explained, I repeated her words.

Sirius gave her a rye smile, "Thanks for that old girl... Though you are right. Old Padfoot has seen better days..."

Remus looked about as upset by that statement as I felt.

Hedwig took to preening herself, and Dumbledore and the others started to make plans about what to do next...

"I think I should leave now." Sirius said standing, "There may still be a slim chance that those Muggles could be alive, you should call the Aurors Squad... Give poor Kingsley something to do other than sit there pretending to chase me around the globe."

"Leave! You can't! You just got here please don't go yet!" I said jumping up beside him.

Hedwig hooted indignantly and shuffled in under the coffee table so as not to be stepped on.

"Sorry!" I said.

"Oh don't mind me!" Hedwig said snappishly.

I sighed and looked back at Sirius, "Can't you just turn into Snuffles and just stay like that?"

"I shouldn't stay in the house, it would be too suspicious, I won't go far of course, not after its been made so abundantly clear to me that you're not safe here." he was glaring at the headmaster the whole time he was saying that last bit, he then looked back at me, "But it will only bring up unwanted questions if I'm here."

I sighed but nodded looking down at Hedwig, who I could just see was standing beneath the coffee table with her head craned back staring at something.

"Hedwig... What are you looking at?" I asked. Outside I noticed the birds had all decided to get annoyingly loud, I also heard one of the neighbors yelling. It was getting really distracting, and was adding to the stress. I was actually starting to get really annoyed...

"The wood grain... Some one scratched the Moon into it." She said in awe.

"The Moon?" I said, Professor Flitwick keep clanking his spoon against the inside of his cup loudly, I scowled at him for a moment, not understanding why he was doing that. Then I decided to ignore him and the rest and just see what Hedwig was talking about. So getting down on my hands and knees I bent down and peered under the Coffee Table.

There engraved deeply into into the underside of the coffee table was a a pentagram glowing moon white with a faint iridescence. That got my attention quick!

Jumping back I banged my head on the way out and fell into Sirius.

"HARRY!"

I winced at the volume, was he trying to deafen me? I looked back at the table, "Hedwig get out from under there now! That's not a Moon! Its dangerous!"

Hedwig hopped out from under the table near Snape's feet, her feathers once again sucking in tightly against her frame in fright.

"Harry what's going on!" Dumbledore shouted, again I winced at the volume.

"There's a pentagram under the table." I explained quickly pointing.

Flitwick got down and peered underneath, barely having to bend, "Oh! OH MY ALBUS ANOTHER ONE!"

A pressed my hands over my ears, that had **HURT**! My head was pounding so bad I swear it was bruising my brain with every throb. Suddenly though I was abruptly lifted into the air and carried from the room. Hedwig flew out after us as everyone retreated out to the front lawn.

"The whole house must be booby trapped!" Snape yelled.

I buried my my face in Sirius's robes. My head was throbbing, why was everyone being so loud!

"Albus!" Professor Lupin, freaking Remus Lupin the most soft spoken man I know yelled. Then I knew something was really wrong. Professor Lupin does not yell unless something horrible happens. I peaked out expecting to see Voldemort himself leading a legion of undead along down the streets of Little Whinging.

All I saw was everyone crowding around Sirius as he held me against his chest.

I blinked and stared up at all of them, confused and wincing as my head continued to pound.

"Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked, he at least was speaking in normal tones and looking down at me worriedly.

"I have a headache." I winced, "Why is everyone being so loud?"

"Loud? Harry!" Sirius said sharply making me look up at him.

"Hm?" I asked.

"No ones being loud Harry, everyone is talking normally." Sirius said looking even more worried.

"No they're not! They're all yelling! Even Professor Lupin yelled! He scared me to death! I thought we were being attacked!" I scowled, "You're the only one whose not yelling Sirius."

"Kiddo... I'm _**whispering**_ to you right now." Sirius frowned.

My mind went blank, "What?"

"_**Whispering**_, very softly." Sirius said, "So are you."

I just stared at him blankly, "...**What**?"

"I think it was from the second curse seal under the table... They're probably all over the house. Maybe even out here... We should move." Professor Lupin said glancing around.

"We need to do something about Mr. Potter's hearing problems as well, and the headache." Professor McGonagall said. She was watching me worriedly.

"Yes please do! This whispering is ridiculous!" Snape yelled.

I winced and buried my head back in Sirius's robes as my headache flared again, suddenly a thought struck me though. Sirius's face was everywhere, they even showed him on the Muggle news! And here he was standing out in the middle of the yard in almost broad daylight! (It was almost sunset.)

Twisting around I suddenly slapped both my hands over his face.

"WHA! HARRY!" Sirius cried startled, and staggered backwards a few steps in surprise.

"Sirius **_hide_**! Someone will _**see you**_! The neighbors will be getting home from work soon!" I cried, keeping my hands in place and ignoring the headache as best I could for now.

I glanced around worriedly, but as I had hoped most people were still at work. But there were a few already home and that made me anxious.

"Harry calm down, there are no wizards here besides us." Professor Lupin said holding his hands up in a calming motion.

"Can you be absolutely sure of that?" I asked, when he opened his mouth I cut him off, "And even if you can it wouldn't matter! They've shown Sirius's face on the Muggle News as well! The first time I ever saw him was on the Television in the kitchen!"

That shut everyone up effectively... Well Everyone but me that is.

"Put me **down** Sirius! I need to go grab my things from my room so we can leave!" I squirmed for emphasis. Too bad Sirius wasn't having it. He held me tighter and managed to free himself from my hand mask.

"No way! You are staying right here! We'll get your gear, you however are not allowed back inside that house!" He said.

Once again I winced at the volume. But I stopped struggling and Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick went back in the house and hurried up to my room to get my trunk and Hedwig's cage. I was glad once again that I'd packed earlier...

They had returned soon after, with trunk and cage in hand, Professor McGonagall had transfigured something into a tram to push the items. They'd put Hedwig's water dish back in the cage.

After that we stepped out into the street and Professor Dumbledore threw up about a dozen spells. Sirius put me down and transformed back into Snuffles and started off down the street.

Professor Lupin took me gently by the arm before I could follow him though, "Let him go Harry. We have to split up for now, its safer for Sirius this way."

I sighed heavily and nodded. Professor lupin let me go and nodded to Dumbledore, "So this is where we part ways."

"Thank you for coming Remus. I do appreciate it, and please do expect to hear from us again soon." Professor Dumbledore said.

With that and a final wave Professor Lupin walked off and to my surprise walked up to where Snuffles stood waiting at the end of the street, the two then looked back one last time, and then turned and walked off together.

"So he's going with Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Yes for now, they're looking into something for me." Professor Dumbledore explained walking over to stand beside me, "Are you ready Harry? Its about time we left."

"Are we going on the Knight Bus?" I asked.

"Actually I always try to avoid pubic transport... It can get quite tedious when everyone knows you..." he said looking and sounding rather tired.

I laughed. He smiled and winked and then sighed.

"That leaves us with two options: We'll Appearate down to Hogsmade for now." he decided and the others nodded.

"Wait you said we had two options, what's the other?" I asked.

"The other option would have been to use a Portkey. It would have taken us directly to Hogwarts. But given your resent experience, I don't think that would be a wise choice of travel." Professor Dumbledore explained.

"What is a Portkey? What does it do really?" I asked, feeling a little nervous just thinking about it.

Professor Dumbledore passed the question off to Professor Flitwick.

"Oh yes, excellent question Mr. Potter!"

I winced at the volume.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Perhaps we could continue this conversation AFTER we do something about his hearing?"

Flitwick blinked but then nodded.

"We'll explain once we get to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore promised.

"What about Dudley? Or the Weasleys? They were supposed to come pick me up on Monday." I asked suddenly worried about leaving. I don't know what appearating was either and this was all really starting to freak me out even more.

"Calm yourself Harry." Professor Dumbledore said, "Its alright. I will make arrangements for your cousin as soon as we get to Hogwarts. As for the Weasleys they will be informed as well and we will see what can be done there regarding you going to the World Cup."

Then he placed his hand on my shoulder and suddenly everything blurred out...*****

* * *

I can now safely say that I know how a noodle feels when its being made. I have never felt so squashed in my life, if I managed to suck in a breath once that whole trip it would have surprised me. Not that the trip was really all that long mind you. It seemed like an eternity true. But really it probably only took a minute, the whole time Professor Dumbledore kept a very tight grip on my shoulder. By the time we arrived in Hogsmade (Or to be more precise the road leading from it to Hogwarts, Right on the edge of the wards.) my shoulder felt numb, my headache had tripled and I felt ready to throw up, despite not having stopped to eat all day.

My Professors gave each other some sort of telepathic signal via eye movements and proceeded to surround me on all sides. Feeling far too sore and tired it protest, I obediently allowed them to herd me up toward the castle and away from any possible fanatically fans or crazy dark wizards who might want to get their hands on me (Each were equally dangerous in my opinion, though the later may have been a faster death.)

upon actually reaching said castle Hedwig gave a happy cry.

"HAGRID!" she hooted and swooped over.

Upon seeing here, he automatically looked for me and I gave a small wave of greeting and awaited the unfortunately booming happy greeting that always came with Hagrid. It was loud even back before my hearing decided to go supersonic.

However I was saved by Professor Flitwick hurrying over and explaining to Hagrid that I wasn't feeling well. Hagrid obligingly settled for a silent wave and nod in my direction, and then allowed Flitwick to explain what was going on.

Crisis narrowly averted I was then lead straight to the Hospital Wing and to a bed, where I proceeded to wait while they got a hold of Madam Pomfrey, wherever she was.

By the time she arrived my headache was easing off some, the potion she gave me soon cleared that up entirely.

Once rid of my pesky headache, I was then free to be poke, pestered, and prodded for the next several hours. In the end it was determined that more tests we're needed at a later date to find out how to get rid of my pointed ears, which had resisted all attempts to shrink them. as it was they had put a Glamor Charm over top of them to make them look normal, and put a muffling charm on me so that my brain didn't rattle every time someone spoke.

**FINALLY** I was allowed to have dinner, and as I ate I sat looking out the window at rain, that had no doubt started some time during my examination, thinking about Sirius, and wondering if he had had supper, and hoping he was warm, and dry, and worrying about where he was right than. Professor Dumbledore had made it sound like he was going somewhere with Professor Lupin. So hopefully they had both eaten well and were somewhere safe.

I don't remember drifting off while in this train of thought, all I know is that I didn't wake up again till morning.

I still say Snape slipped something in my Pumpkin Juice...

* * *

**The next few days were a mess:**

Saturday evening we got word of just what the curse was. (Don't ask me to tell you the name it was some long list of Latin words which I only half knew.) The gist was that it had been slowly turning me into a dark creature. A really dark one. One so dark, that nobody had every heard of it before when they read about the curse. The bad news was: They didn't know what this thing was and the curse had been accelerated to work faster, so they didn't know how much affect it still might have on me.

The good news: The Aurors incharge of the case were friends of Dumbledore's so the investigation into the curse stayed hush hush. The offical report said that the wards had malfunctioned, allowing a dark wizard to sneak a Portkey into the house, which my Muggle relatives had activated by mistake. And the investigation centered on fixing the wards and finding my Aunt and Uncle...

Around this time the headaches started up again...

Sunday morning I had trouble focusing my eyes when I woke up. I tried to ignore it figuring it was just part of the headaches.

My Aunt and Uncle had been found alive, Sunday evening, wandering around somewhere in New Castle, and were brought home to Surry post haste. My cousin Dudley who had been left in our Aunt Marge's care returned soon after, along with Marge. Not to my surprise (But much to my relief.) the Dursleys refused to take me back for the rest of the summer, saying that Professor Dumbledore had best make other arrangements for me until September 1st, which suited me just fine.

Monday morning, my eyes still tended to blurr in and out of focus, but I held strong not saying anything about it. That afternoon, just as I was finishing my lunch and chatting with Hedwig, the Weasleys arrived, that is to say the whole clan showed up:

Mr. Weasley: A kind, if Muggle crazy, Ministry worker.

Mrs Weasley: Who insisted on hugging me and making a fuss about how thin I was.

Bill Weasley: The couples oldest son, and by far the coolest person I had ever met.

Charlie Weasley: The Weasley's 2nd oldest son. He seemed really calm and mild tempered.

Percy Weasley: 3rd born son and last years Headboy, he informed me he now worked at the Ministry as well. I congradulated him and all the other Weasley kids groaned.

Fred & George Weasley: Who swear they tied for 4th place. They came storming in like a herd of elephants, whooping and screaming and I was suddenly so thankful for the muffling charm. One of them stole a piece of my sandwich and another took my Pumpkin Juice. Mrs. Weasley chased them both away, but it was good laugh.

Ron Weasley: Youngest son and my best friend, he came in quietly and grinned at me around Bill. I smiled back, but we didn't talk until things got settled down.

Ginny Weasley: Ron's younger Sister, the youngest child and only daughter, who was a year below us. She came in, saw me, turned pink, and dived behind Charlie, who stood there looking entirely too serene inspite of the chaos Fred and George were causing.

A moment later when the twins feet mysteriously became glued to the floor, they both turned to glare accusingly at Charlie of all people who smirked back at them. I decided mild tempered may not have been a good discription after all. Somehow I was reminded of Professor Lupin or should I say: Mr. Moony? Charlie was deceptively harmless...

After they all crowed in, another person followed them in:

Hermione Granger: My other best friend and according to Fred and George my fellow Honorary Weasley.

"Despite the unfortunate lack of red hair." Fred sighed.

Hermione and I both apologized.

And then the meeting about everything that had happend so far began...

* * *

It was eventually decided that I could still go to the World Cup and that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley or one of the three older Weasley boys would see to it that the Glamour and the Muffling charms stayed in place.

They did let the Glamour down long enough to show of my new ears, which had felt the need to twitch themselves up and down. Atleast it seemed to amuse everyone else... I was glad when the charm was back in place...

Four hours later I was all packed and off to The Burrow...

* * *

**TBC**

Next Chapter: Ch. 5: In Which There is a lot of Traveling

*****This is the place my memory leaves off I can't recall any more of what I had wrote before. So from here on out its all new stuff.

This chapter was rather dull, I shall try to make the next one more interesting. And yes the Dursleys are back sadly.

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVEIWED:** (I notice I received no reviews for ch. 1... odd.)

**!- **Thanks for the review of Ch. 2

Thunder Demon - Lol if only it was as simple as Puberty. Thank you for the Review of Ch. 2 and yes, Pigwidgeon can't speak dog. (Even though Hedwig and all the other older owls can. xDD) Guess he didn't pay attension in Owl School.

jts360 - Sadly there is no Elf Blood in his family. There will be more explained about the curse latter on. Thanks for Reviewing Ch. 2

Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy - Pigwidgeon is a very young owl, and tends to act like a sugar high toddler at times. The curse will be explained, but no its not a House Elf, Harry was just over reacting. Thank you for reviewing.

bandgsecurtiyaw - Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it so far.

imgonnadie - I'm glad you like it, thank you for reviewing.

momocolady - Glad you like it, and yes poor Harry, thank you for the review.

SwiftShadow - Here is the update, sorry it took so insanely long.

dog demon katsunie - Thank you, glad you like it.

me- Here is the update you asked for

hehe haha- xDD here's the update, thanks for reviewing. (Pig as a stoner would be too funny.)

Ebony Cassandra selene Riddle - Here is the update again sorry it took so long. I'm glad to hear you like the story so far.

tlc - Here's the update, glad you like, thanks for the review.

nutral- Thanks for the review. Yes, one of the best parts about writing this story is being able to write the conversations between Harry and Hedwig. They have yet to have any really long discussions yet, but that is coming. Especially later on in the story.

Psychothic Kitty - Calm down Nara, **breath**! xDD And do not accuse yourself of anything as horribly mundane as being sane! You are a psychotic kitty and everyone loves you for it. So to thyne own self be true! xDD Here finally is the Update, Ch. 5 will be coming soon. Thank you for reviewing.

fraewyn - Oh oodles of good, bad, and double edged side effects! Thank you for the review.

gaul1 - Yes I know, sadly, back when I first began writing this, I did not have a computer with Spellchecker on it. Hopefully this chapter is more coherent. Thank you for the review.

Luna Moonlight Fawn - Thank you for the lovely review, and the blessings, my muse has finally came back. Here is the update, please enjoy.

Ie-maru - Oh the curse is in there, it just hasn't taken full effect yet. Thank you for reviewing, here is the update.

Morgan Daratrazanoff - The curse is that Harry is turning into a dark creature. Many revelations to come. Here is the update. Thanks for the review.

AngelWolfDestiny9090- Yes Pigwidgeon is adorable. And you will see plenty more of him in Chapter 5 when Harry gets to the Burrow. Thanks for the review here is the update.

Make war not love. war is fun - Lol nice Penn. Thank you for the review, here at last is the update.

Amethyst Ichigo - Its actually been like 5 years now. And I am very sorry to keep everyone waiting so long, I really do wish I could just crank out chapters like some other people I know. For now, though I know its hardly any compensation; here is Chapter 4.

Moonys-Badgirl - Thanks, I'm glad you think its funny, I hope to bring more humor in in chapter 5. Weasley Holidays are always funny.

Lady Moonbright - Um thank you? My but I hope you didn't misplace any punctuation...

Trinity Fenton-Phantom - Ah a Danny Phantom fan, I used to love watching that show... Sadly I no longer get that channel... *Sigh* Here is the update, thank you for the review.

WarriorDarkAngel - As you commanded my master; here is more. lol xDD

_A/N: Thank you for all the incredibly positive feedback, I was actually afraid most people would not like this story due to the rather flimsy sounding plot, and blatant plotholes (Harry is not supposed to know what a Death Eater is yet... _;;;) I will keep trying to improve the quality of the storyline and will try and not go on another 5 year hiatus. I really did not mean to make everyone wait so long. Please forgive me._ ~Cloudy


End file.
